User talk:HollyStar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Aquabreeze.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Midnitesky (Talk) 13:31, October 30, 2010 Greetings! Hey, Holly, nice to know you've found the wiki! :) I'm Midnitesky (or Midnite), the admin here, and if you have any questions, please ask! Feel free to comment on a page, add an image to the Image Gallery, or join one of our Projects! Have fun! ;) Midnitesky (Talk) Re: Hey, HollyStar! I like the site! :) What can I help you with on templates? Midnitesky (Talk) Re: Well, templates are very complicated: As of my knowledge, you need to create the Template:Whatever it is page, then designate a code for it (Ex: ), then use it or whatever. I suggest going to Help Wikia, or asking an admin on Warrior Cats Wiki for suggestions. And as for quotes, I don't really think you need a template for that: I can just give you a code for boxes for putting quotes in, if you want. Like this, for example: Hope this helps, Midnitesky (Talk) P.S. Also, may I ask you how in the world did you get your siggie to work here? :) Just wondering. Would you like to join? Hi, HollyStar. I'm Nightfern. Iv'e noticed that you write stories. I am leader of Project:Create, a project based on writing stories, commenting and giving suggestions to other stories. Would you like to join? I believe I could shape you up into a great writer. :) Nightfern 19:33, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: No problem. :) And I've FINALLY figured out how to get my siggie to work. Midnitesky 19:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Let's get to work! Hollystar, leave a link on the talk page of project:create and make a short story. I want to see what you've got. Then, on that page of the story, I'll separate your story and make an altered version in the comments box. And THEN I'll tell you what you could add. Sound good? Nightfern 19:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hollystar, you must remember to add your current story to the chart in Project:Create, please. Did you read my comment? Your stories have improved a lot! Good job! Nightfern 17:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Attention All P:I Members We are proud to announce that we have new charart blanks for queens, rouges, and loners. We thank Riverpelt of Warriors Contests Wiki and the wiki for letting us borrow her blanks! We also have long and short- furred queens. Thanks, Nightfern 02:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Attention All P:I Members In order to bring back some activity back to the project, we will now hold monthly contests to test out our abilities. This month's contest will involve creating a character from the Warriors books. This will start on Monday, January 17, 2011 and will end exactly one week from the 17th. The two characters that you will have to choose from are Jayfeather and Bumblestripe. For any questions, please, contact the leader, Hollyfeather. Thanks! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:44, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Active Hello Holly. I was wondering if you were still active here? Thanks.